gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta Stampede
The Beretta Stampede is a single action revolver manufactured by Beretta. It draws a similar comparison to the Colt Peacemaker, which was popular in the 1860s and 1870s as a firearm for civilians and police forces in the Old West. This has gained a wide acceptance toward the people who own them. There are many variations to the Stampede as well. Models Stampede Old West This is the second Stampede. It has a fixed front sight, wood grip, and holds .45 Long Colt rounds, the same as the Colt Peacemaker. It has a 4 3/4 or 5 1/2 inch barrel, which makes the total length 9.5 inches or 11 inches. It's cylinder capactity is six rounds, as are the others. Stampede Old West Marshall This was the third model of the Stampede series by Beretta. It was given to those who wanted a shorter version of the revolver, and was named "Old West Marshall" because police marshalls in the Old West carried shorter revolvers. This is not considered a snub-nose, though. It has a fixed front sight, a polished wood grip, and it holds .45 Long Colt rounds. This gun is 8.25 inches in length, and it's barrel is 3 1/2 inches in length. Stampede Buntline Carbine This is probably the most major of changes in the Stampede revolver line. It has a wood shoulder stock, a fixed sight, it also holds .45 Long Colt rounds, and cylinder capacity is still 6, and it is still single action. It is total 34 inches in length, and it's barrel is 18 inches. Wow. I suppose that this revolver might have been popular with the look of the Stampede, but feel of a rifle. This didn't sell as wildly as other models, but it has good reasons to be owned. Stampede Gemini This model of the Stampede was made for people who prefer larger framed revolvers. However, it is in a dimmer shade of silver, and has a darker colored wood grip. Basically, it's a large frame Stampede Old West. It has a fixed front sight, .45 Long Colt rounds, 11 inches in total length, and 5 1/2 inches in barrel length. Stampede Philadelphia This is a heavier model of the Stampede Old West, and has smooth walnut grips. It weighs about 1/2 pound more than the Stampede Old West. Basically, it's a Stampede Old West with a heavier weight. It is 3.76 pounds when it's unloaded. Stampede Deluxe This is a more exclusive version of the Stampede Old West. This revolver, however, is also available in .357 Magnum rounds, however, it will still hold six rounds. It has 3 different barrel lengths, which are 4 3/4, 5 1/2, and 7 1/2. More people prefer the 5 1/2 inch. It has walnut grips, and a fixed front sight. This is also available in a less dimmer shade of silver. Stampede Inox This is a standard Stampede Old West with an Inox finish. This gun has a black polymer grip, and the rest of it is made of stainless steel. It takes 6 .45 Long Colt rounds. It has a fixed front sight, polymer grip, and a 5 1/2 inch barrel. Stampede Bisley This is a model of the Stampede with a bent polymer or walnut grip. It is popular with the people who want a closer reach to the trigger, which this bent grip does. It has a fixed sight, a 5 1/2 inch barrel, and .45 Long Colt rounds. Stampede This is the original Stampede. It is available in a blued finish, nickel finish, or Inox. It has a 5 1/2 inch barrel, wood, walnut or polymer grips, and a fixed front sight. See also * Beretta Laramie * Colt Peacemaker Category:Revolvers